A communication microphone is generally provided with an extendable cord having a plug that can be fitted into a jack of a main communication outlet for making an electrical contact. The plug must be so securely fitted into the jack that the plug can not be pulled out accidentally. The prior art plug has a metal housing which is encased by a collar having a threaded hole, which must be small enough to ensure that the collar does not disengage the housing of the plug. The cost of making such a communication plug of the prior art is relatively high. In addition, the manufacture of the prior art plug includes a plating process, which is a source of the environmental pollution. Furthermore, the plug housing must be punched and tapped, thereby resulting in an additional increase in the cost of making the communication plug of the prior art.